howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Create Article/Transcript Layout
Transcripts are only to be created for TV shows, movies, and movie shorts/videos. Transcript pages do not contain Infoboxes like many other page types do, nor do they require an introductory statement. DO add the template to the top of the page. Transcript *When a character is talking, the dialogue should start with the character's name to denote who is speaking in bold text, Example: Astrid: her dialogue **If a character is talking over the actions on screen but does not appear on the screen, i.e. voice-over or narration, denote this with (v.o.) next to the character name. Example: Hiccup (v.o.): his dialogue *Give a short descriptive sentence or two for scene changes on their own line. Designate scene changes with ( parenthesis ) and bold text. *Designate actions in the text with ( parenthesis ) and italized text. Do not get overly descriptive with actions; write just enough for a basic understanding of what is going on. EXAMPLE (Excerpt from How to Start a Dragon Academy (transcript) ) Stoick: You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences. Astrid: I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me! (Hiccup steps up, ready to take full responsibility.) Hiccup: Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me. Stoick: Nope. You all had a hand in this. Mildew: Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly. Stoick: You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-- Gobber: You're getting a Dragon Training Academy! Mildew: Wha--? Stoick: Gobber! I wanted to tell them! (The Teens' confusion and shock is replaced by relief and happiness.) Gobber: I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead. Stoick: Well, you told most of it! Gobber: You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them! Stoick: GOBBER! Hiccup-- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you. (He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the Teen's dragons.) Snotlout: Hookfang! My buddy! Astrid: Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much! Fishlegs: Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little... Hiccup: Hey, bud! Mildew: Oh, I'll get those dragons yet. Stoick: Now all you have to do is train 'em. Hiccup: Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him. Astrid: Ah-hem? Hiccup: And... them, too. (During the closing narration, Hiccup is drawing his friends with their dragons, Meatlug is licking a sleeping Fishlegs' feet, and a sleeping Astrid's window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day.) Hiccup (v.o.): Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures. (Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the new Academy: Berk Dragon Training Academy.) Astrid: Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that. Hiccup (v.o.): And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you? *Transcript pages do not have Navboxes like many other pages, but do have a Succession box . The category should be designated as Transcript, previous as the previous episode transcript, and next as the following episode transcript. Enter None if there is no preceding or following transcript page. EXAMPLE (for How to Start a Dragon Academy (transcript) ) Which appears as: Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki Category:Article Standards Examples